I wanna rock
by Muselina
Summary: Desde que tocó por primera vez una guitarra eléctrica, Darcy se enamoró de la música. Serie de viñetas de modern!Darcy, tomando como eje su pasión por la música y sus relaciones con la gente que ama. T por lenguaje.
1. Héroe de la rocola

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Normalmente escribo escuchando música y a veces me ayuda con mis historias. Hoy, mientras escuchaba "Jukebox Hero" de Foreigner, se me ocurrió una nueva idea. Será una serie de viñetas acerca de mi versión del Darcy del siglo XXI y la relación que tiene con la música y las personas que ama.  
_

_Por cierto, estoy rompiendo mi tabú acerca de escribir los títulos en inglés, pero "Quiero rockear" no me gustaba mucho. Por otra parte, "I wanna rock" es un clásico de Twisted Sister y queda bien con el tema de la serie.  
_

_Espero que les guste. Esta primera viñeta está inspirada en la canción "Jukebox Hero" de Foreigner.  
_

**Héroe de la rocola**

Fitzwilliam Darcy, de diez años y medio, odiaba el piano. Las horas que sus padres le obligaban a pasar frente a ese estúpido instrumento eran una completa pérdida de tiempo. Él prefería hacer otras cosas en su tiempo libre: jugar al fútbol, leer o sus videojuegos. Cualquier cosa antes que aporrear las teclas blancas y negras.

Su padre lo había arrastrado con él a la tienda de música para concertar una visita del afinador de pianos, a pesar del obvio rechazo del muchacho. Mientras su padre conversaba con el dueño de la tienda, el niño caminaba alrededor de la tienda, sin prestar demasiado interés a los instrumentos.

Entonces la vio.

Roja, brillante y delgada. Una maravillosa Fender Stratocaster, aunque en ese momento él no lo sabía. Él sólo solamente sabía lo atraía poderosamente.

Con infinito cuidado, el niño pulsó una de las cuerdas.

Durante los cortos segundos en que la nota vibró en el aire, Darcy se pudo ver a sí mismo en un escenario, con esa belleza roja en sus manos y haciéndola cantar como nadie lo había hecho antes. Todo un héroe de la música.

Cuando volvió al mundo real, su padre estaba junto a él.

—¿Te gusta, Fitz? —El niño asintió sin decir una palabra, hipnotizado por el instrumento —. Si me prometes que practicarás todos los días una hora al piano, te la compraré. ¿Trato?

Darcy levantó la cabeza y escrutó el aspecto de su padre. Decía la verdad. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, estrechó la mano que su padre le ofrecía.

Desde ese día, Fitzwilliam Darcy no dejó de practicar con el piano ni un solo día.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les parece mi nueva idea? Nunca había escrito algo con Darcy como protagonista exclusivo, es algo... interesante a decir verdad._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

Muselina


	2. Quiero tomar tu mano

**____****Disclaimer: **___Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes._**  
**

___Si ya han leído alguna de mis historias ambientadas en el siglo XXI, ya sabrán que soy fanática de los Beatles. Si no, ahora lo saben: los Beatles son mi banda preferida de la vida y la viñeta de hoy está basada en una de las canciones más icónicas de sus comienzos: "I Want to Hold Your Hand". Esta canción siempre me ha parecido que refleja la ternura del primer amor y me pareció perfecta para este momento en la vida de Darcy.  
_

**Quiero tomar tu mano**

Trece años. Verano. El momento perfecto para que las hormonas se liberaran en un huracán de emociones. Es que era imposible no fijarse en la forma en que el pelo de Verónica brillaba con el sol. Ella era la chica más lista e interesante que había conocido en su vida.

Estaban en la laguna de Pemberley, la enorme casa de sus ancestros. Los dos chicos tenían los pies en el agua y estaban mirando las nubes que pasaban sobre ellos. Al menos eso hacía ella. Darcy estaba mirándola. El pelo de la muchacha caía sobre su espalda, destellando al sol. Darcy quería tocar ese pelo. ¿Sería tan suave como lo parecía?

Levantó una de las manos que tenía apoyadas en el pasto y tocó la punta del pelo de Verónica. Era suave, de un color miel que parecía capturar los rayos del sol.

La mano de Darcy se deslizó por las puntas del pelo de la chica con cuidado; de repente, se encontró a sí mismo tocando su brazo. Su piel también era suave, delicada. Darcy sintió como ella se estremecía al sentir su tacto, pero no creía que estuviese incómoda.

Ella no dijo nada. En silencio, el recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a la delgada muñeca de la muchacha.

Entonces, tomó su mano.

Verónica estrechó la mano del muchacho y él supo que nada podría igualar a ese sentimiento que lo embargaba.

Durante unos momentos se quedaron así, en silencio. No había nadie más en el mundo aparte de ellos. De pronto, Verónica alzó su cara y suavemente besó los labios del muchacho. Un beso breve, pero lo suficiente como para dejarlos a ambos en las nubes.

Fitzwilliam estaba seguro de que nunca podría enamorarse de otra.

* * *

_En primer lugar, tengo que decir que esta historia es una especie de spin-off de una nueva historia ambientada en el siglo XXI que estoy escribiendo. Y en esa historia, Lizzie no es el primer amor de Darcy (aunque si tengo que ser sincera, nunca lo he pensado; algo debió pasar para que fuera tan amargado y dudo mucho que toda la culpa sea de Wickham) y por supuesto que Verónica juega un papel importante en el desarrollo de la personalidad y la historia de Darcy. En fin, eso es para otra historia, por ahora sólo les presento a miss Verónica Harrington._

_¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	3. Apesta a espíritu adolescente

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_La canción de hoy es un clásico de los noventa, un himno a la juventud de esa época: Smells Like Teen Spirit de Nirvana. Una de mis canciones preferidas de todos los tiempos y que me gusta cantar y chillar cuando estoy sola.  
_

_En fin, ¡a leer se ha dicho!  
_

**Apesta a espíritu adolescente**

—¡Vengan! —susurró el joven Warrington mientras les señalaba a sus compañeros que no había moros en la costa.

Entre risas y comentarios emocionados, cinco muchachos cruzaron el patio trasero de la Academia Marlowe para jóvenes. Era primera vez que rompían las normas del colegio tan descaradamente, pero su banda preferida estaba en la ciudad más cercana y no iban a perdérsela por ningún motivo. Aunque se arriesgaran a ser atrapados con las manos en la masa, esa experiencia valía la pena.

Fitzwilliam Darcy miró el cielo estrellado que les cubría y sonrió. Decididamente esa sería la mejor noche de su vida y hubiera querido que Verónica estuviera con él. Pero ella estudiaba en una academia de señoritas que quedaba prácticamente al otro lado del país. Darcy lamentaba no poder ver a su novia durante tantos meses y las llamadas y correos con los que se obsequiaban diariamente no le parecían suficientes.

—¿No estás emocionado? —el único chico que no era de del onceavo año se acercó a él. Se trataba de un muchacho pelirrojo que destacaba por ser un dibujante prodigioso y por tener un contacto que le facilitaba identificaciones falsas. Sólo por eso los chicos mayores habían accedido a llevar a Charles Bingley, de trece años, con ellos.

—Supongo que sí —murmuró Darcy a su vez —. ¿Crees que tengamos algún problema para entrar?

—No, para nada —musitó el chico Bingley con una sonrisa traviesa, aunque Darcy pudo notar que había dudado un poco antes de decir nada. Por el bien del chico, esperaba de todo corazón que pudieran entrar al dichoso club.

El pub se ubicaba cerca del límite de la ciudad y los jóvenes llegaron ahí en cosa de minutos. Si todo resultaba bien, podrían volver al colegio antes del amanecer y sin ser capturados. Eso sí sería una hazaña de leyenda.

Tras soportar una larga fila de gente, en su mayoría universitarios que los miraban con las narices fruncidas. Por supuesto que ninguno de ellos parecía mayor de edad, pero sus identificaciones decían otra cosa. Sufrieron un instante de angustia mientras el gigantesco portero revisaba sus documentos, pero él no hizo ningún comentario y les permitió entrar.

Ellos se sintieron en la gloria.

El club no era demasiado grande y la banda, aunque poco conocida, había logrado congregar a un gran público que se agolpaba en el pequeño local, haciendo mucho ruido. Los cinco chicos lograron meterse entre la multitud hasta llegar cerca del escenario. El lugar perfecto para admirar a sus ídolos.

—¡Y ahora, damas y cosas peludas, _Mowing Youth_(1)!

El público enloqueció al oír el nombre de la banda, mientras cuatro tipos de pelo largo se acomodaron sobre el escenario y comenzaron con su música. Cuando Darcy escuchó el sonido que provenía de la guitarra principal, sintió que estaba en el paraíso. Aunque el paraíso en que estaba apestaba a sudor y a alcohol; se respiraba el espíritu de la juventud.

Darcy hubiera dado todas sus posesiones (con excepción de su guitarra), para poder hacer llorar y gemir a su instrumento como lo hacía el guitarrista principal. El tipo era un dios de la música y Darcy quería ser como él.

-o-

Aún excitados por el show de esa noche, los cinco muchachos treparon por segunda vez la verja del colegio y se dirigieron a la puerta trasera que habían dejado abierta para su regreso. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigieron a sus dormitorios respectivos. Sin embargo, no alcanzaron a llegar ahí porque la luz del pasillo se encendió y la desagradable voz del profesor de matemáticas reverberó en el silencio.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Mierda, los habían pillado. Pero eso no quitaba que acababan de vivir una de las noches más emocionantes de su vida.

* * *

(1) Siguiendo con mis ñoñeces habituales, el nombre de la banda está basado en un poema de D.H Lawrence:_ A Youth Mowing _(que se traduciría como "un joven segando"). Para esto, me inspiré en The Doors, quienes tomaron su nombre de un poema de William Blake (y de un libro de Aldous Huxley).

* * *

_Tengo que confesar que en un principio no me convencía mucho poner a Darcy rompiendo las reglas; no olvidemos que una de sus características principales es su rectitud y buen comportamientos. Por otra parte, quizás en su juventud hizo alguna tontería: algo así no te hace malo o bueno, sino que son cosas de la edad y ya. Además, acá vemos el comienzo de la amistad de Darcy y Bingley, otro de los pilares importantes en la vida de Darcy del siglo XXI que me imagino._

_Y ahora, tengo un pequeño anuncio: orginalmente esta historia consiste de diez viñetas, de las cuales tengo preparadas y pensadas nueve. ¿A qué viene todo esto? A que en este fic haré un regalito a un lector o lectora escogido al azar (o con algún medio random que me inventaré, ya se verá): **la posibilidad de elegir la canción para el último capítulo. **Sin embargo, para eso hay un sólo requisito: la banda que elijan debe haber empezado su actividad entre los años 60's y 80's (que esto es rock clásico). ¿Qué les parece esa idea?  
_

_En fin, ¡hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	4. TNT

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes. Esto no me reporta ni un triste peso, lo que esuna lástima porque vaya que me hacen falta.**  
**_

_Uf, soy incorregible. Sé que tengo un dichoso paper de Gramática Inglesa que entregar el viernes y estoy aquí subiendo una nueva historia. Menos mal que ya terminé el de Teoría Contemporánea porque ese es para hoy mismo. Soy un desastre, ¿ven?_**  
**

_En fin, tengo que descansar un poco de los linguistas y los "modal auxiliaries" y aprovecho de traerles una nueva entrega de esta historia, inspirada en la canción "T.N.T" de AC/DC. Ni se imaginan lo mucho que me gusta escribir estas pequeñas viñetas.  
_

**T.N.T**

El bar estaba lleno a rebosar. Los jóvenes habían estado llegando toda la tarde, atraídos por la idea de una banda juvenil que los representase. Las chicas estaban ahí porque en los afiches de la banda el vocalista era muy guapo, y claro, porque les interesaba la música.

En el baño del local, Darcy estaba echando humo. Era la primera vez que se presentaba en público, después de casi diez años dedicado a la música; y estaba nervioso a morir. En esos momentos, precisamente, se estaba preguntando qué tan digno sería fingir un ataque ahí mismo. Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a meditar acerca de la conveniencia de tirarse al suelo —que era tan asqueroso como suelen ser los baños de ese tipo de locales—cuando una tosecita lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.

Su amigo Charles Bingley (quien por cierto, no debía estar ahí considerando que era dos años menor que Darcy y los jóvenes de dieciséis años no podían estar a esas horas en ese bar) le sonrió. Estaba apoyado en uno de los lavatorios y parecía estar muy relajado. Demasiado para el gusto de su mejor amigo. Darcy no podía creer que su amigo pudiera estar así tan tranquilo mientras él estaba a punto de empezar a comerse las uñas.

—Tranquilo, Fitzwilliam. Todo saldrá bien.

Darcy sólo respondió con un gruñido frustrado por el uso del primer nombre que detestaba. Sí, claro, era una tradición familiar llamar así al primogénito pero en algún momento alguien había debido darse cuenta de que el nombrecito era simplemente horrendo. Bingley ignoró el bufido de su amigo y se miró al espejo, sin hacerle mucho caso al chico que se paseaba nerviosamente sobre las baldosas blancas y azules del baño.

—¡Hey, ya vamos a entrar! —la voz del baterista del grupo de Darcy obligó al vocalista a dar un respingo. ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Súbitamente sintió deseos de correr como loco y alejarse de todo eso; cualquier cosa era mejor que aparecer en ese escenario.

Pero no alcanzó a huir, ya que su amigo le dio un empujón hacia la puerta del baño, obligándolo a salir tambaleándose. Darcy le respondió con un gesto enfadado. Vaya con Bingley y sus jodidos ataques sorpresa; por poco no se rompe la nariz con el suelo.

—Vamos hombre, que tienes que salir —el chico pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en el rostro. No era normal encontrarse con el grandioso Fitzwilliam Darcy en esa situación y pensaba aprovecharla todo lo que pudiera. ¿Por qué Darcy siempre tenía que ser el serio y calmado?

—Serás idiota —bufó Darcy, pero le hizo caso a su amigo y cruzó el umbral con un paso decidido. Era un Darcy, carajo. Y nadie jamás había podido decir que un Darcy escapaba por la puerta trasera. Tenía que terminar lo que había empezado.

Casi sin saber cómo, llegó al borde del escenario, que aún estaba en penumbras. Vio como sus compañeros de banda le sonreían y le hacían gestos de buena suerte, y supuso que le habían dirigido alguna palabra de aliento que él no pudo escuchar por el ruido que estaba haciendo el público afuera. Él se los devolvió y se concentró. Tenía que hacerlo a la perfección, porque Verónica estaba entre el público y quería que ella le mirara nuevamente con la admiración con que lo había hecho la primera vez que él había tocado para ella.

Escuchó como el presentador los anunciaba: "_The Abbey Roaders_" y sintió cómo los músculos se le tensaban. ¿Sería muy tarde ya para huir y mandar a la porra el orgullo de los Darcy?

Sí, ya era demasiado tarde. Sus amigos prácticamente lo arrastraron hacia el escenario, donde los reflectores lo cegaron por unos momentos. Los demás tomaron sus posiciones y esperaron a que el guitarrista tomara su instrumento. La _Fender Stratocaster_ roja estaba ahí, aguardándolo. Darcy la tomó en sus brazos y esbozó una leve sonrisa al notar una vez más lo bien que encajaban. Esa guitarra era perfecta para él. Apenas se puso la correa alrededor del cuello, sintió que la confianza lo invadía.

Se sentía listo para enfrentar a un dragón, o al público que llenaba el pequeño bar.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Tengo que confesar que gran parte de esta viñeta está inspirada en mi mejor amigo. Desde los catorce años, siempre ha estado metido en una u otra banda, haciendo tributos (desde a los Beatles hasta a Michael Jackson), tocatas en bares o en los colegios de nuestra pequeña ciudad y todo eso. Y "T.N.T" era una de sus canciones estrella. Cuando la cantaban, todo el mundo gritaba el coro a todo volumen. Y esas noches en bares y tocatas son algunas de las cosas que más recuerdo de mi adolescencia; también son las que más echo de menos ahora que mi vida dio un giro de 360º tras mi ingreso a la universidad. Aún nos juntamos, pero su eterno compañero de banda está en otra ciudad y no pueden tocar juntos tanto como les gustaría._

_En fin, me dejo de aburrirlas y le agradezco a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, muy especialmente a quienes me han dejado reviews en los capítulos anteriores.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	5. No me detengan

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Y ya estamos en la mitad de la historia. Esta viñeta está inspirada en la canción "Don't Stop Me Now" de Queen, porque ellos son una banda genial y estupenda que no podían faltar en una historia que tiene como tema principal la música, ¿no?  
_

**No me detengan**

La carta había llegado esa mañana. Darcy la había abierto y leído en la soledad de su habitación. Si eran malas noticias, prefería verlas en privado y no dejar que nadie más viera su humillación. Pero no lo habían sido y ahora mismo, el joven heredero de la familia Darcy estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una de las situaciones más difíciles de su vida. ¿Cómo le diría a su padre que sentía que su camino iba por el lado de la música y no por el de la abogacía?

Seguramente su padre se sentiría decepcionado. Durante generaciones, los Darcy habían estudiado derecho en la prestigiosa Universidad de Oxford. Y él sería el primer Darcy aceptado en Composición Musical en la Real Academia de Música. Era su sueño, lo que de verdad quería hacer.

Su audición había sido unas semanas antes, él había ido sólo a Londres con su guitarra acústica (la usaba para componer) y él único que sabía su secreto era su amigo Bingley.

—_Darcy, Fitzwilliam —una mujer de cabello blanco y vestida con sencillez revisó la lista que tenía frente a ella. Miss Beatrice Hounder llevaba toda la tarde escuchando a jóvenes prodigios tocar para ella. Todos querían un puesto en la prestigiosa Academia, pero no todos podrían entrar —. Dice aquí que tocas guitarra, piano, cello y violín._

—_Así es —se trata de un chico alto y delgado y con el pelo un poco despeinado —. ¿Puedo empezar? —preguntó a continuación._

_Miss Beatrice sonrió. Le gustaba que los jóvenes fueran impulsivos. Nada que la alterara más que ver a un jovencito nervioso y sin un gramo de personalidad. El chico Darcy había ganado un par de puntos de entrada._

—_Claro, señor Darcy, cuando quiera._

_El muchacho se sentó en el banquito que estaba instalado en el escenario. Beatrice lo vio cerrar los ojos y tomar la guitarra con fuerza. Miss Hounder estaba acostumbrada a ver a jóvenes que llevaban estudiando música durante toda su vida, pero era raro encontrarse con algo como lo que tenía ese muchacho: pasión. Sí, su técnica era mejorable, pero la canción que había compuesto era buena y mostraba una capacidad emocional que muchos genios de la música desconocían. El señor Darcy tenía futuro en la música._

Fitzwilliam se enderezó y aferró con firmeza el sobre que traía entre sus manos. Tenía que hacer lo que era su deber; y en esos momentos, su deber era decirle a su padre que no estudiaría Derecho en Oxford. Que su sueño era estudiar música.

Seguramente sería uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y tragó saliva antes de tocar a la puerta del escritorio de su padre.

—Pase —escuchó que decían y tuvo que armarse de todo su valor para adentrarse en la estancia. Su padre estaba ahí, sentado frente a una enorme mesa de caoba que llevaba generaciones en la familia. Ahí era donde todos los Darcy habían repasado sus papeles legales durante muchísimos años —. ¿Necesitas algo, Fitzwilliam? —inquirió el hombre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Uno de los mayores orgullos en la vida del señor Darcy era que sus hijos podían confiar ciegamente en él y contarle todos sus problemas.

—Necesito hablarte de algo, papá. Algo importante —contestó Darcy enderezando la columna y le tendió el sobre de la Academia a su padre.

—¿Qué esto? —preguntó el señor Darcy al ver el escudo de la Academia en el sobre. Su hijo se limitó a levantar las cejas y a indicarle con un gesto que siguiera leyendo. El hombre sacó el papel y paseó su mirada sobre él —. "Estimado señor Darcy, le comunicamos que su solicitud ha sido aprobada y ha sido aceptado en la Real Academia de Música" —leyó —. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Significa que postulé a la Real Academia de Música, papá, y que me aceptaron.

—Pero… ¿qué pasa con Oxford? Pensé que querías estudiar Derecho, como todos los Darcy.

—Nunca quise estudiar leyes. Tú y mamá asumieron que sí, pero ninguno de los dos me preguntó nada. Siento decepcionarte, papá, pero no me interesa la abogacía. Yo quiero componer.

El señor Darcy se echó hacia atrás en su sillón, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. Su hijo tenía razón, él nunca se había preocupado de preguntarle qué quería estudiar. Simplemente había asumido que su hijo estudiaría Derecho y ya. Era un padre espantoso.

Darcy miró a su padre, un poco tenso por el hecho de que él no había dicho ni una palabra. Se podía imaginar que de un minuto a otro empezaría a gritarle y a decirle que era una vergüenza para la familia Darcy. ¿En qué momento había pensado que era una buena idea?

—¿Cuánto cuesta la mensualidad? —fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio. Las últimas palabras que Darcy hubiera esperado. Se había imaginado amenazas, gritos y recriminaciones. Todo menos esa rápida aceptación. Él estaba preparado para defenderse de los ataques paternales y para defender sus sueños.

—¿Sólo eso? —se le escapó y vio una mirada divertida sobre los anteojos de su padre.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que te lo prohibiera para que lo hicieras igual? Lamento hacerte perder una oportunidad para ser un rebelde, hijo. Pero supongo que si no quieres ser abogado, compositor no es tan malo. Pero si resulta que no es lo tuyo, ya sabes que la escuela de Leyes siempre te estará esperando.

Darcy tenía ganas de abrazar a su padre, pero se contuvo. Eso de expresar sentimientos no era precisamente lo suyo y seguramente el momento terminaría bastante incómodamente. Pero por dentro se sentía con ganas de gritar, saltar y bailar por toda la mansión (cosa que ningún Darcy había hecho nunca, por supuesto).

Nadie podría detenerlo. Estaba tan cerca de la cima que casi podía tocarla, ¡qué intentaran impedírselo!

* * *

_Uf, este capítulo me trajo problemas. Por una parte, habría sido muy dramático que los padres lo obligaran a estudiar Derecho y no le permitieran seguir con su sueño dorado de ser músico. Por la otra, en mi cabeza los señores Darcy son unos padres muy comprensivos y cariñosos. No obligarían a su hijo a estudiar algo que no le apasionara. En fin, jugué un poco con las espectativas de Darcy y la actitud de su padre. Espero que les haya gustado._

_En lo personal, a la hora de elegir carrera, mis padres fueron mi mayor apoyo. Algunos de mis tíos y primos me miraron con cara de "tú estás loca; esas notas ¿y no entras a Derecho?", pero no les hice mucho caso. Letras me apasiona y disfruto mucho con lo que estudio. Aunque me altera que los hijos de las amigas de mi mamá me miren como diciendo "pobrecita, no le dio para más". Pero idiotas hay en todas partes. Y me fui del punto que me importaba: la vocación es algo muy bonito y todos los padres deberían entender que sus hijos no son una extensión de ellos mismos (y mucho menos forzarlos a estudiar algo que no les apasiona, como hizo un conocido de mis padres).  
_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a quienes dejan reviews!  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	6. Otro que muerde el polvo

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Y aquí vengo de nuevo. Y le toca el turno de entrada al villano de la historia; porque todo héroe tiene que tener un antagonista al que odiar con todo su ser. Que si no lo tiene, se hace aburrida la cosa, ¿no? Y el rival de Darcy es uno particularmente odioso y desagradable. Y por primera (y única vez) en esta historia, repito a la banda: Queen con "Another one bites the dust". ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta mucho, la canción pegaba bien y se me da la real gana.  
_

**Otro que muerde el polvo**

La Real Academia de Música tenía una imponente fachada de ladrillos que dejó a Darcy sin aliento la primera vez que llegó frente a él. A su izquierda se alzaba el _Royal Albert Hall_ (1). Algún día tocaría ahí, estaba seguro. Su sueño de ser un compositor exitoso acababa de empezar y estaba convencido de que sería el comienzo de la carrera de sus sueños. Con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, se dispuso a cruzar el umbral de la Academia.

"Introducción a la teoría musical: sala A-42," leyó en uno de los papeles que le habían entregado cuando se había matriculado. Interiormente, se sentía listo para ponerse a saltar por los pasillos del lugar, pero no lo hizo. No pensaba llamar la atención de esa forma en su primer día. Con paso firme, se dirigió a la sala que marcaba el papelito.

Por un momento, se quedó parado en el umbral, observando a los pocos estudiantes que habían llegado hasta ese momento. A la mayoría de sus amigos del colegio les gustaba la música, pero nunca había estado rodeado de tantas personas a quienes les apasionaba la música tanto como a él. Gente que amaba tanto la música como para dedicarse a ella. La idea era ciertamente inspiradora.

Pensó en Verónica y en el estupendo verano que habían pasado juntos en Pemberley. Sólo pensar en las caricias robadas y los juegos escondidos tras las puertas de la vieja mansión familiar le daban ganas de correr a buscarla y llevarla a su piso para recorrer su figura una vez más. Pero suponía que ella también estaba a punto de entrar a clases en la escuela de economía de la Universidad de Londres, a sólo unas cuadras ahí. Ya recuperarían el tiempo perdido esa tarde cuando se vieran.

En ese momento, sintió como alguien le daba un fuerte empujón en el hombre.

—Muévete ya, idiota —Darcy apretó los dientes al reconocer esa voz. Sabía perfectamente quién era. Wickahm. El hijo del administrador de Pemberley; un tipo creído e insoportable. Darcy no podía tolerarlo porque era un matón con todos los trabajadores de la finca. ¿Qué mierda se le había perdido en la Real Academia de Música?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —fue lo único que logró decir.

—Oh, hola, Darcy —el otro joven esbozó una sonrisita que no le gustó nada al aludido —. Estudio música, por supuesto. ¿Acaso sólo los niños ricos pueden estudiar aquí?

Fitzwilliam arrugo la nariz. Sí, Wickham era un músico talentoso, eso no era secreto. Pero no se había esperado encontrarlo ahí porque sabía que había muchos músicos mejores. No era un mal intérprete, pero como compositor dejaba bastante que desear. ¿Cómo había entrado?

George le dirigió otra mirada que preguntaba sin palabras "¿ahora me dejas entrar?" De mala gana, Darcy cruzó el umbral de la sala y se dirigió a uno de los puestos en primera fila. Vi como su eterno rival le sonreía burlonamente una vez más y maldijo entre dientes. Nunca podría librarse de él.

A Darcy no le gustaban muchas cosas de su personalidad; entre ellas, su manía por ser siempre el mejor en todo. Pero en esos momentos, se dio cuenta de que su compulsión por ganar ahora tenía algo bueno.

Podría encargarse de aplastar esa mueca estúpida en el rostro del otro joven. Darcy nunca había sido violento o agresivo, pero el imbécil de Wickham llevaba mucho tiempo provocándolo. El hijo del administrador le despertaba unos sentimientos primitivos que el siempre compuesto señorito Darcy jamás se habría imaginado sentir.

Recordaba uno o dos momentos durante los veranos que había pasado con Verónica en Pemberly, en que había estado a punto de golpear a Wickham. Más de una vez había pillado a Wickham mirando a _su_ novia de una manera que al heredero de los Darcy no le había gustado nada. La miraba como un lobo hambriento mira a su presa.

A Darcy es le hacía hervir la sangre, pero nunca había hecho nada; principalmente porque Wickham técnicamente era inocente. Él nunca había _tocado_ a Verónica, pero la _miraba_ como si quisiera comérsela. Y cada vez que encontraba esa mirada de lobo hambriento en los ojos del joven, Darcy sentía unos irreprimibles deseos de partirle la cara. Pero no lo había hecho.

Al ver la sonrisita de superioridad que se había formado en los labios del joven, Darcy decidió que se encargaría de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara de Wickham. Le iba a demostrar quién era el mejor.

Porque Fitzwilliam Darcy estaba decidido a hacer que el imbécil arrogante de George Wickham mordiera el polvo. Quizás así aprendiera a no mirar a las novias ajenas.

* * *

(1) Uno de los teatros más importantes de Londres.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? El encantador señor Wickham ya ha hecho su aparición. ¿Qué hará este desgraciado para arruinarle la vida a Darcy?_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, en especial a quienes comentan!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	7. Toda rosa tiene su espina

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Y la canción del día de hoy es "Every Rose has its Thorn" de Poison. Si ya la conocen, pueden imaginarse de qué va este capítulo. No, no es bonito.  
_

_**Toda rosa tiene su espina**  
_

Después de dos años en la Real Academia de Música, Darcy estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Amaba lo que hacía, aunque no fuera a hacerse millonario con eso. No era como si lo necesitara, la verdad; su familia tenía más que suficiente. Pero aunque no hubiera tenido un solo penique, igual habría elegido la música.

Y también estaba Verónica. Habían estado juntos desde los trece años y Darcy era incapaz de verse a sí mismo con otra chica. Él verdaderamente adoraba a la muchacha. No había nada que le gustara más que pasar una tarde lluviosa en el departamento de alguno de ellos, escuchando música y descubriéndose entre caricias juguetonas. El tacto de las manos traviesas de la joven en su abdomen le parecía tan natural como respirar. Verónica era simplemente perfecta para él.

Tras haberse pasado casi toda la tarde corrigiendo los ensayos de la asignatura de la cual era ayudante, Darcy se disponía a pasar el resto con su novia. Era una costumbre que ambos habían establecido en los últimos años; tres noches a la semana (al menos), los dos cenaban juntos. Lo habían acordado porque no querían que su relación se enfriara por no verse. Aunque Fitzwilliam dudaba que su relación fuera "enfriable"; cada vez que veía a Verónica usando una de sus camisetas demasiado grandes para ella, sentía lo mismo que había sentido durante los últimos años. No había otra mujer como Verónica.

Pasó por una pequeña panadería que quedaba cerca del departamento de su novia. Su postre preferido eran los brownies y cada vez que iba a visitarla, Darcy le llevaba algunos. Después de la pastelería, se encaminó al edificio donde vivía Verónica.

Y entonces su mundo se vino abajo.

En el portal del edificio, una pareja se besaba apasionadamente. Las manos del joven aferraban la diminuta cintura de la joven y ella se apretaba contra él como si eso fuera lo único que le permitía vivir. Darcy, incluso a la escasa luz de las lámparas de la calle, no tuvo dificultad para reconocer el pelo color miel de Verónica. Vio como la pareja se separaba, mirándose a los ojos como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

Eso le dolió más que el beso que había presenciado. Había visto esa mirada muchas veces en los ojos de Verónica. Dirigida a él. Verla mirando a otro de esa misma forma era devastador.

Y fue aún peor cuando vio que el destinatario de esa mirada era el maldito desgraciado de Wickham. Al verlo ahí junto a su novia, la angustia que invadía a Darcy por momentos, se transformó en una cólera helada.

Sin apenas saber qué hacía, corrió hacia la parejita. Con una fuerza que ni él sabía que tenía, apartó a Wickham de Verónica y lo estampó contra la pared.

—¡Aléjate de ella, hijo de puta! —espetó. Cualquier que hubiera visto la cara del joven se hubiera sorprendido. El joven Darcy nunca se ponía lívido de ira, pero en esos momentos su rostro estaba absolutamente pálido.

—¡Fitzwilliam! —chilló Verónica —. ¡Suéltalo!

—Hey, ¿por qué no escuchas a tu novia? —Wickham usó un tonito irónico que hizo que Darcy lo apretara aún más fuerte contra el muro.

—No te acerques a ella, imbécil —siseó amenazante.

—Oye, que fue _tu_ novia la que se me acercó —dijo Wickham —. No es mi culpa que tú no puedas darle lo que necesita y necesite recurrir…

George no terminó su oración porque Darcy le propinó un puñetazo en plena cara. El arrogante joven se llevó las manos a la cara y se dejó caer de rodillas, quejándose sonoramente. Darcy se alejó un par de pasos, confundido. Él nunca había sido una persona violenta, prefería ahorrarse conflictos de esos. Pero había algo dentro de él que le había obligado a actuar.

—¡Darcy! —chilló nuevamente Verónica, agarrando el brazo de su novio, que estaba dispuesto a darle otro golpe a Wickham. Romperle la nariz no le parecía una mala idea.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —murmuró él tomándola por los hombros. Ella le devolvió una mirada triste.

—No lo sé —susurró bajando la vista —. Todo empezó de repente y cuando me di cuenta…

—Ya era demasiado tarde —completó Darcy —. Pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué?

—¡No lo sé, Fitzwilliam! —exclamó la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. Sólo sé que lo hice y ya. ¡Lo siento!

—¿_Sólo lo hice y ya_? —repitió el joven —. No puedo creerlo.

—Pues será mejor que lo creas, niño bonito —se burló Wickham levantándose del suelo. Un hilo de sangre se escapaba de sus labios, pero no había perdido la expresión de superioridad que lo caracterizaba. Darcy hizo el ademán de lanzarse a golpearlo, pero Verónica se lo impidió.

—Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

—¿Más difícil que qué? —rugió Darcy al oír esas palabras —. ¡Acabo de descubrir que estás metiéndote con ese montón de mierda! ¿Cómo carajo pretendes hacerlo más _fácil_?

Verónica se acercó a su novio, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cara del joven e intentó besarlo. Darcy se apartó bruscamente, obligándola a soltarlo.

—¡No! Esto se acabó, Verónica.

Y le costó todo un mundo decir eso.

Sin mirar atrás, Fitzwilliam Darcy se alejó de los dos jóvenes. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol y dignidad para no devolverse y darle un nuevo puñetazo a Wickham, quien estaba haciendo comentarios burlones a sus espaldas. Había recobrado toda su "valentía" cuando vio que Darcy se iba.

Lo único que quería en esos momentos era mandarlo todo a la mismísima mierda.

Quizás podía ir a algún bar y bebe hasta vomitar su primera papilla. Tal vez así podría olvidar a Verónica y lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

_Sí, esto tenía que pasar (¿cómo va a estar con Lizzie si no termina con Verónica?); un trago amargo para Darcy y, por desgracia, les puedo decir que no será el último. En cierta forma, creo que su actitud en Orgullo y Prejuicio se debe a alguna decepción amorosa. Es posible, ¿no?_

_En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, en especial a quienes comentan o la agregan a sus alertas/favoritos.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	8. Como una piedra rodadora

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

****_Y aquí vengo con una viñeta más. Esta es más triste que las anteriores, la verdad. Confieso que sufrí escribiéndola. La canción de hoy es mi canción preferida de Bob Dylan: "Like a Rolling Stone". Una canción bonita y desgarradora, en cierto sentido. _

**Como una piedra rodadora (1)**

Una bola de papel golpeó la pared de la habitación londinense de Darcy y rodó por el suelo hasta juntarse con otras que se arrumbaban en un rincón.

—Mierda —masculló el joven que estaba tirado de espaldas sobre la cama.

Llevaba más de cuatro meses intentando escribir una canción y no lo lograba. Lo único que venía a su mente era la imagen de su novia (ex novia, mejor dicho) besando a Wickham. ¿Cómo podía escribir si las notas que antes sonaban con claridad en su cabeza parecían haberse esfumado? ¿Dónde había quedado la pasión con la que podría haber encendido el aire hacía unos meses?

No, no podía escribir así.

Además, sus notas en la Academia se habían ido a pique junto con su creatividad; ya no era el mejor de su clase, se limitaba a cumplir con sus deberes y a interpretar lo que le decían que interpretara.

La música, que siempre le había apasionado, había perdido todo su atractivo. Él amaba la música pero ahora parecía lejana y secreta. Como si lo estuviera eludiendo. Ella siempre había estado con él y ahora lo había abandonado.

Como Verónica.

Aunque habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde el incidente con Wickham, Darcy creía que nunca lo olvidaría. Había estado enamorado de Verónica durante años, no podía olvidarla así como así. Y, si tenía que confesarlo, le dolía que ella ni siquiera hubiera intentado contactarse con él.

No podía seguir así. No podía quedarse donde estaba. Había elegido la Real Academia de Música porque era lo que le apasionaba. Pero ya no sentía nada. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Maldijo nuevamente al ver la montañita de papeles garabateados que se acumulaban a los pies de su cama. Fracaso tras fracaso. Un completo y absoluto desastre. Con otra maldición, se levantó y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

Se veía terrible.

Durante los últimos mese se había preguntado una y otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Debía seguir en la Academia cuando ya no se sentía como antes? Esas dudas eran las que lo mantenían despierto a las tres de la mañana (2). Nunca antes había odiado tanto las noches.

Mierda.

Si ya no podía componer, no tenía sentido seguir estudiando música. Ya no era lo mismo.

Suspiró y se fijó en la montaña de cuadernos que descansaban sobre su escritorio. Tomó el primero y lo revisó. Las canciones que llenaban sus páginas le parecían haber sido escritas por otra persona. Con un gruñido de frustración, Darcy arrancó una a una todas las páginas del cuaderno, arrugándolas y tirándolas junto a los intentos fallidos de canción.

Siguiendo ese mismo impulso, tiró de golpe todo lo que estaba en su escritorio. Ni siquiera prestó atención al ruido que hizo el vidrio de la ampolleta al quebrarse. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo y arremetió contra sus cuadernos; les quitó las páginas y las arrugó. Ya no las quería. Esas "canciones" eran parte del pasado. Eran rastros de un Darcy que ya no existía. Ya no eran suyas.

La destrucción fue lenta y metódica. Estuvo casi la mitad de la noche arrancando una a una las páginas de sus cuadernos, en completa oscuridad. Y, sorprendentemente, en ningún momento se arrepintió. Las dudas parecían haber quedado relegadas a un segundo plano mientras aniquilaba los vestigios de un pasado que era mejor olvidar.

Cuando terminó, el suelo de su habitación estaba cubierto de papeles. El lugar era un desastre.

Darcy guardaba algunas bolsas de basura en uno de los cajones de su escritorio; tomó una de ellas y empezó a meter puñados de papel en ella. Aún le faltaba un paso muy importante. Ya estaba decidido, eliminaría hasta el último rastro de esa tontería musical.

—Carajo —masculló al sentir como un trocito de vidrio se clavaba en su mano. Levantó el dedo herido y se quitó el resto de la herida. Un hilito rojo apareció, pero Darcy optó por ignorarlo. Ya sacaría un parche.

Se dejó caer junto a su cama, llevándose el dedo a la boca. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo? Iba a borrar todo su trabajo de los últimos años. Eso era una decisión definitiva. Una vez que lo hiciera no había vuelta atrás.

Él estaba decidido. Su vida pasada se había transformado en un recuerdo demasiado doloroso como para soportarlo.

Tenía que irse y dejar todo eso atrás. Era la única forma en la que podría olvidarlo todo.

Con más cuidado que antes, terminó de meter en la bolsa los papeles que cubrían el suelo de la pieza.

No había nadie en los pasillos cuando salió de su departamento; probablemente porque eran más de las tres de la mañana. En lugar de usar el ascensor, bajó los doce pisos por las escaleras y salió por la puerta trasera del edificio. El conserje estaba muy ocupado roncando como para hacerle mucho caso.

En el pequeño callejón detrás del edificio estaban los botes metálicos de basura. La mayoría estaban ocupados, pero en una esquina Darcy vio uno vacío. Menos mal, no tenía ganas de estar levantando uno de esos botes y vaciándolo de basura. Se acercó al bote y vació la bolsa que llevaba en las manos, dejando caer los pedacitos de papel como nieve dentro del bote.

Era una noche fría helada de comienzos de otoño y Darcy sólo llevaba un sweater, pero no sentía frío. Su mente estaba concentrada en lo que iba a hacer, en nada más.

Después de vaciar la bolsa, sacó una caja de fósforos de su bolsillo. Los había tomado de la cocina antes de salir, muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin embargo, antes de encender una cerilla, dudó. Era el punto de no retorno. Pero ya había decidido cuál sería su camino después de eso. La música ya no era lo suyo. Apretando los labios, encendió un fósforo y lo dejó caer dentro del basurero. Lo hizo varias veces, hasta ver como el humo empezaba a salir del bote.

Las llamas no se demoraron mucho en aparecer, iluminando brevemente la cara del joven, quien se volteó rápidamente y entró al edificio.

Ya estaba hecho.

Por primera vez en muchos meses, Darcy durmió sin sueños. Y cuando despertó lo agradeció con todo su ser. Al menos así no se volvería loco.

Tras lavarse la cara para despejarse un poco, Darcy tomó su celular y marcó el número de su padre.

—Papá —dijo sin más dilaciones al oír como su padre contestaba.

—¿Pasa algo, hijo? Suenas mal —fue la respuesta del señor Darcy. Últimamente su hijo no parecía estar muy bien. Él sólo sabía que había terminado recientemente con su novia.

—No es nada, no te preocupes —contestó él —. Sólo es que me di cuenta de que la música no es lo mío. ¿Crees que Oxford aún me acepte?

* * *

(1) Traducción literal del título de la canción que inspira este capítulo, que a su vez proviene del refrán inglés "_A rolling stone gathers no moss_", que vendría a significar algo así como: "una piedra rodadora no junta musgo" y se refiere a esas personas que siempre están cambiando de lugar, sin raíces o ataduras. Para terminar, quiero decir que los refranes son un dolor de cabeza para los traductores.

(2) "Las tres de la mañana": la hora maldita. Esa hora en la que todas tus inseguridades y temores aparecen para joderte un rato (no hay una palabra más bonita para eso). En uno de mis libros preferidos cuando chica, "Emily de la Luna Nueva", la protagonista hablaba de la sensación de "tres-de-la-mañana" y siempre me ha parecido una imagen muy clara.

* * *

_Y la historia acaba de dar un giro importante: Darcy deja la música y se va a Oxford. La verdad es que la depresión (que es lo que tiene Darcy en estos momentos) puede hacer estragos con la creatividad en algunas personas (aunque también puede fomentarla, depende del caso y de la razón) y uno sólo quiere huir de dónde está y olvidarse de todo. Así de complicado es el tema._

_Esto del bloqueo creativo de Darcy es muy importante para la otra historia. Hasta me permití hacer un guiño a una historia que me inspiró para la historia larga, RENT, un musical de Broadway. Y no digo más, que revelo mucho.  
_

_¡Gracias a todos quienes leen esta historia! En especial a quienes han dejado review o la han agregado a sus favoritos.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	9. Hermanita

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Pido disculpas por haberme ausentado estos últimos días; se me juntaron dos pruebas y un ensayo que tenía que entregar y claro, me he pasado toda la semana estudiando como mala de la cabeza. Espero que al menos me haya ido bien, mira que ni respiré por esas dos pruebas.  
_

_En fin, vuelvo con otra viñeta, también triste. Está inspirada en la canción "Sister Christian" de Night Ranger, que fue escrita por Kelly Keagy (el baterista de la banda) en honor a su hermana, Christie. Por lo tanto, tenemos a Darcy actuando como hermano-mayor-sobreprotector aunque para mí, tiene toda la razón. En fn, juzguen ustedes.  
_

**Hermanita**

El verano entre el segundo y el tercer año de Fitzwilliam en Oxford fue bastante inusual para la familia Darcy. Mientras el hijo mayor se mostraba cada día más serio y hosco, la hija menor se estaba volviendo retraída y silenciosa, cuando siempre había sido alegre y ruidosa. Los señores Darcy no sabían qué pensar de los cambios que se habían operado en sus hijos, pero no querían insistirles demasiado. Los conocían bien y sabían que la mejor forma de hacer que se cerraran era haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Así es la vida, los jóvenes siempre piensan que los adultos nacieron viejos.

Por su parte, Fitzwilliam estaba demasiado encerrado en sí mismo como para notar los cambios de su hermana. Se pasaba los días caminando solo por el campo o leyendo en la antigua (y maravillosa) biblioteca de Pemberley. Parecía que estaba intentando mantener a todo el mundo a distancia, escondiéndose de todos.

El joven señor Darcy sabía que sus padres no eran los culpables de la rabia y la frustración que lo embargaban. Él había tomado la decisión de abandonar la Academia y entrar a Oxford por sus propios medios. Nadie lo había obligado.

Aún así, se sentía miserable. Llevaba más de dos años sin poder escribir una miserable canción. Y sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Si lograba escribir esa canción, todo cambiaría. Estaba seguro de ello. Si hubiera seguido en la Academia, su vida habría sido una serie de frustraciones y fracasos y tampoco habría podido componer ESA canción.

Su inspiración se había ido junto con Verónica.

A veces, Darcy pensaba que el recuerdo de su primera novia (por cursi que sonara, eso contaba para él) nunca desaparecería. Que siempre estaría ahí, recordándole lo mucho que la había querido y lo estúpido que había sido al confiar en ella.

Ese verano la había visto un par de veces; sus padres aún eran amigos y la finca de los Harrington no quedaba muy lejos de Pemberley. Sabía que ella ya no estaba con Wickham (había escuchado algunas conversaciones al respecto en el pueblo) y en una o dos ocasiones la había pillado mirándolo en el pueblo. Todas esas veces, Darcy había rehuido su mirada. No había podido olvidarla —ni sabía si quería hacerlo—, pero tampoco quería acercarse a ella de nuevo. La idea le dolía de una manera que parecía casi irreal.

Darcy suspiró mientras entraba a la casa de sus padres. Después de la cena había decidido caminar un poco por el parque de Pemberley, que siempre había sido su lugar favorito en el mundo. Ya había oscurecido cuando decidió volver.

Un sollozo apagado llamó su atención mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación; los ruidos provenían de una pequeña figura sentada en el rellano de la ventana saliente.

—¿Georgie?

—¡Déjame sola! —exclamó la joven al verse descubierta. A la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal, Darcy pudo ver que el rostro de su hermana estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

—¿Te pasó algo? —se acercó a su hermana, pero ella lo rechazó con un leve empujón.

—No quiero hablar de eso, no insistas —protestó débilmente la muchacha. Ignorando sus gruñidos, su hermano se sentó junto a ella en el asiento de la ventana y la abrazó sin decir nada —. De verdad no quiero —insistió.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Georgiana rompió el aire de la noche con unas palabras.

—Yo pensé que él me quería —murmuró apoyada contra el pecho de su hermano mayor. El corazón de Darcy se detuvo al oír eso. ¿Georgie estaba llorando por un chico? —Pensé que si hacía lo que él quería hacer, él se quedaría conmigo —la muchacha estalló en sollozos y Darcy apretó aún más los dientes.

Sabía muy bien lo que su hermana estaba implicando. Algún hijo de puta había convencido a su hermana de acostarse con él y la había botado como si fuera un calcetín viejo. Y ese imbécil se las vería con él apenas descubriera de quién se trataba.

Por el momento, no tenía más opciones que quedarse junto a su hermana, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Es un golpe duro cuando vemos que no todo el mundo es de fiar, y Georgie acababa de darse de cara contra el suelo. Como hermano mayor, lo mejor que podía hacer era abrazarla y decirle que no todos los hombres eran así.

-o-

El pub de Lambton era un lugar bastante frecuentado en verano. Los jóvenes hijos de las familias que poseían fincas en los alrededores del pueblo solían visitarlo junto con sus amigos invitados por el verano y era conocido por ser un lugar agradable donde se podía pasar un buen rato.

Esa noche, como casi todas las noches del verano, el lugar estaba lleno. Pero Darcy no estaba ahí para socializar con nadie, por lo que atravesó el local a paso firme, ignorando de plano a todos los que estaban ahí.

Wickham estaba ahí, apoyado en la barra y coqueteando descaradamente con unas chicas que estaba sentadas en una de las mesas. Darcy apretó los puños al ver esa escena; se moría de ganas de decirles a esas chicas lo que ese imbécil era capaz de hacer. Pero no estaba ahí por eso, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

—Tú y yo. Afuera. Ahora —masculló, tomando bruscamente a Wickham del hombro y encarándolo.

—Hey, tranquilo —el otro esbozó una sonrisita sardónica —. No es necesario recurrir a la violencia.

—A la calle, animal —fue la única respuesta de Darcy.

Wickham sonrió nuevamente y su oponente se sintió aún más irritado ante ese gesto.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —Fitzwilliam no esperó a que el joven añadiera algo más, sino que lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del pub hasta la calle —. ¿De qué quieres hablar, _Fitzwilliam_? —hizo un fuerte énfasis en el nombre de su rival, sabiendo que él lo detestaba.

La respuesta de Darcy no fue la que Wickham esperaba. En lugar de una sarta de insultos, el joven le propinó un sonoro puñetazo en pleno rostro.

—¿Por qué ella? —espetó, antes de darle otro golpe —. ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ella es sólo una niña!

—Una niña que prácticamente se me tiró encima —respondió el otro. Aún con la cara algo magullada y la nariz sangrante, el arrogante chico nunca perdía las ganas de bromear. Darcy odiaba cada vez más esa sonrisita estúpida que mostraba.

—¿Cómo te atreves, pedazo de mierda? —dijo el joven entre dientes —. Tú la manipulaste, imbécil. Le mentiste y te aprovechaste de que ella es pequeña y vulnerable.

—Oh, qué bonito. El joven señor Darcy defiende el honor familiar —Wickham parecía haber aprendido algo desde su última pelea y le devolvió a Darcy un fuerte golpe en las costillas, que hizo que el joven se doblara en dos de dolor —. ¿Piensas que tu hermanita es una princesita inocente? Déjame que te desengañe, querido —el tono del joven era burlón y Darcy no quería oír lo que diría a continuación. Sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, se abalanzó sobre Wickham y lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Cállate, hijo de puta! —le gritó una y otra vez mientras le daba puñetazos al otro tipo en la cara. Quería dejarle muy en claro que nadie se metía con su familia. Nadie. Se sentía dominado por una furia animal, que nunca había sentido.

Sólo recobró la consciencia cuando dos tipos lo agarraron y lo separaron de Wickham. Pudo ver que el rostro del otro chico estaba amoratado y sangrando y en el fondo de su ser, Darcy se sentía un poco avergonzado por su actitud. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir unas últimas palabras dirigidas a su enemigo.

—¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a ella nuevamente, cabrón!

Nadie hería a su hermanita menor y se salía con la suya.

* * *

_Debo confesar que creo que Darcy se controló demasiado con el tema de Wickham y Verónica. Ahora, cuando la afectada es su adorada Georgie, no tiene límites. Me encanta que sea así con su hermana, no lo niego. Me parece adorable y todo eso; seguro que es porque no tengo un hermano mayor (soy la más grande de seis hermanos) y siempre quise uno. Él sería el mejor hermano mayor de la vida, ¿no?_

_En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, en especial a quienes me han dejado reviews o agregado esta historia a sus alertas/favoritos. ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	10. Aquí vamos de nuevo

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_¡Ya queda poco! La canción de hoy es "Here we go again" de Whitesnake. Una canción bonita que habla sobre levantarse a pesar de los miedos y seguir adelante (o al menos eso me dice a mí). Es una de mis canciones favoritas y la canto a todo volumen cuando estoy sola.  
_

**Aquí vamos de nuevo**

—¿Sí sabes que has perdido seis años de tu vida aquí, no?

La pregunta de Bingley obligó a Darcy a levantar la cabeza de sus libracos de leyes. Durante los últimos seis años había estado estudiando leyes (1), como un buen heredero de la familia Darcy. Y una y otra vez, durante esos seis años, se había hecho la misma pregunta. ¿Estaba perdiendo el tiempo? Las leyes no lo apasionaban como la música lo había hecho tiempo atrás, pero tampoco podía volver a ella. La música había cerrado la puerta en su cara.

—Estaría perdiendo mi tiempo en cualquier parte, Charles —contestó con un gruñido —. Sabes que ya no puedo componer.

Bingley rodó los ojos. Durante los últimos años había escuchado esas mismas palabras una y otra vez, en cualquiera de sus variaciones. Ya estaba aburrido de ver cómo su amigo seguía auto compadeciéndose y lamiéndose las heridas como un animal. Lo que le faltaba a Darcy eran agallas y deseos de avanzar.

—Claro que no puedes componer así —declaró, señalando el pesado código civil que Darcy sostenía entre sus manos y a las paredes grises de la habitación —. No tienes nada que te inspire, nada que te muestre algo más de la vida que las leyes y artículos del código penal. Nadie puede escribir una canción inmortal así.

El otro joven lo miró con una ceja levantada. Desde que Bingley había terminado sus estudios de Arte, había estado intentando que su amigo retomara su antigua pasión. Sin embargo, no contestó a la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo y se limitó a caminar alrededor de la pieza de su amigo examinando los libros.

—Te estás muriendo por decirme lo que sea que viniste a comentarme, Charles —Darcy cerró el código civil y miró a su amigo, quien se había sentado despreocupadamente sobre su cama —. Vamos, no esperarás que crea que viniste a Oxford sólo a decirme que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Eso podías habérmelo dicho por teléfono.

El otro joven sonrió. Los dos se conocían demasiado bien; algo esperable después de tantos años de amistad.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte —empezó. Darcy levantó las cejas para invitarlo a seguir —. ¿Has oído que Liverpool se ha convertido en un lugar de lo más interesante para jóvenes artistas?

—Yo no soy un "joven artista" —señaló Darcy.

—Espera un poco, hombre. A lo que iba: estaba pensando en conseguir trabajo allá. Hay una revista literaria que está buscando ilustradores. Y si ellos no me dan trabajo, alguien más lo hará.

—¿Y qué pinto yo en todo eso?

—Te iba a pedir que fueras conmigo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás después de todo este tiempo puedas encontrar a tu musa y sólo haya sido cosa de estar en el ambiente correcto en el momento correcto.

Darcy juntó las manos y apoyó la frente en ellas. No podía negar que su amigo había tocado un punto débil en él: no le gustaban las leyes. Cada día, durante los últimos años había tenido que estudiar algo que no le importaba ni un comino.

Bingley le estaba sugiriendo que volviera a lo que le apasionaba; a lo que había sido su vida por tantos años. ¿Se atrevería a dejar Oxford así como así?

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que deje mis estudios por _segunda_ vez?

—Bueno, diría que la segunda es más fácil que la primera, ¿no crees? —respondió Bingley encogiéndose de hombros.

Darcy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el comentario burlón de su amigo. Ciertamente tenía un punto. Vio como su amigo se echaba de espaldas sobre la cama, como si le estuviera dando un espacio para pensar.

La propuesta era interesante. Darcy sentía como la idea de abandonar todo e ir a vivir a Liverpool se anidaba en su cerebro y empezaba a echar raíces. La música era lo que más amaba en la vida y ahora le estaban dando una oportunidad de volver a ella. Quizás Bingley tenía razón y todo era cuestión de ambiente.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que me gane la vida? Puede que papá no me mate por abandonar Oxford, pero seguro que no me dará dinero —dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Puedes buscar un trabajo en un bar o algo así. Aunque no puedas escribir una canción, puedes tocar algo que otro haya escrito.

El otro joven se encogió de hombros. La idea de Charles le parecía cada vez más inteligente, no era una mala idea dentro de todo y seguro que era mejor que estar estancado en una carrera que no le gustaba. Siempre había pensado que la música sería su destino y nunca se había visto en otra cosa que no fuera tocando y componiendo.

Tal vez, lo que tenía que hacer era volver al viejo camino. Al camino que siempre le había sido familiar y en el que de repente se había perdido. Ya era hora de volver a intentarlo. No pensaba perder más tiempo.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo,_ se dijo antes de mirar a su mejor amigo y decirle que lo acompañaría a Liverpool.

* * *

(1) El _Bachelor's degree_ en Inglaterra dura alrededor de tres o cuatro años, pero muchos estudiantes optan por hacer un máster u otro título después de eso, añadiendo uno o dos años a sus estudios. Darcy optó por el camino largo, por si acaso.

* * *

_Uf, este fic ya se está acercando al comienzo del próximo. ¿Pueden imaginar de qué se trata? Confieso aquí que me encanta Charles Bingley y que siempre me lo he imaginado con un sentido del humor a prueba de bombas (mira que perdonar a Darcy después de todo el teatro que armó respecto a Jane) y muy buen amigo. Supongo que al ver que su amigo ya no da más con lo que está haciendo, haría lo posible por sacarlo de ahí, ¿no creen?_

_Como siempre, no puedo dejar de agradecer a todos quienes dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores, a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas/favoritos y a quienes leen desde las sombras.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina_


	11. Como el paraíso

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Acá vengo (un poco fuera de horario, pero qué se le va a hacer) a traerles la penúltima viñeta. Ahora, inspirada por la canción "Just Like Paradise" de David Lee Roth, que siempre he asociado con encontrar el lugar en que uno pertenece. Darcy, de una forma u otra, ha llegado al lugar donde debe estar y aunque no sepa muy bien qué está haciendo, sabe (aunque sea a un nivel inconsciente) que está donde debe estar.  
_

**Como el paraíso**

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —exclamó Bingley sacudiendo el brazo de su amigo para que viera por la ventana del bus —. Estamos en Liverpool.

Darcy miró por sobre la cabeza de su compañero, que estaba con la cara pegada al vidrio. Su primera impresión de Liverpool no fue nada especial: era una ciudad llena de edificios, como cualquier otra. ¿Y ahí se suponía que tenía que recuperar la inspiración perdida? Quizás Bingley estaba completamente equivocado y todo el asunto estaba condenado a ser una decepción en una larga lista.

Las dudas lo acosaron mientras veía como el bus se detenía en el terminal de buses. ¿Sería muy tarde para arrepentirse y volver a Oxford?

_Sí lo es_, se respondió a sí mismo. Ya era muy tarde porque estaba a punto de bajarse del bus y empezar una vez más. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a comenzar de cero, parecía que se estaba volviendo uno de sus hábitos. Ya había iniciado esta locura, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir adelante.

Su amigo le dio un empujoncito para indicarle que debían bajar del bus. Darcy cogió su mochila, su bolso y su guitarra y lo siguió por el estrecho pasillo.

—¿Tienes idea de a dónde debemos ir ahora? —preguntó Fitzwilliam mientras ambos atravesaban las puertas del terminal y empezaban a caminar por una de las calles —. ¿Ya viste dónde vamos a vivir?

—No —respondió Charles sin arrugarse —. Pensaba verlo ahora, me dijeron que la calle Harrison tiene muchos edificios viejos, con departamentos baratos. Y no queda lejos de las oficinas de la revista donde quiero trabajar y por lo que sé, está de moda entre la gente de nuestra edad.

Fitzwilliam suspiró. No debería haber confiado con que su amigo hubiera sido responsable con algo así. Bingley era un buen tipo, pero solía tener la cabeza en las nubes cuando se trataba de cosas prácticas. Aunque, a decir verdad, él tampoco se había preocupado de nada de eso. Entre comunicarles a sus padres que dejaría (de nuevo) los estudios, hacer los trámites para cancelar la matrícula y vender algunas cosas (libros, muebles y otras cosas) para tener algo de dinero extra, no había tenido nada de tiempo. De hecho, se había ido sólo con lo indispensable. Aunque no lograra escribir esa canción que había estado revoloteando por su cabeza, su aventura en Liverpool será ciertamente una experiencia diferente.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos ahora, entonces?

—Para empezar, muero de hambre —contestó Bingley mirando a su alrededor —. ¿Por qué no buscamos un café donde comer algo? Podemos comprar un periódico y revisar los avisos de propiedades.

Darcy se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo por la calle. La ciudad no parecía ser nada especial; era igual a todas las ciudades que conocía. Llena de gente que asistía a sus trabajos y adolescentes arrastrando los pies para ir a clases.

—¡Mira! —Bingley señaló con el dedo a varios puntos a su alrededor.

Al otro lado de la calle veía a un joven de su edad haciendo caricaturas de los distintos paseantes, una muchacha estaba haciendo trucos de magia en una mesita y un hombre barbudo estaba tocando la guitarra en una esquina.

Darcy reconoció una canción de los años ochenta que siempre le había gustado mucho.

_Esto es como vivir en el paraíso._

Aún era temprano por la mañana y el movimiento era algo escaso. Pero podía ver como poco a poco se iban abriendo las tiendas que exponían pañuelos indios de todos los colores, chicas que iban acomodando ropa colorida en colgadores que sacaban a la calle. Seguramente, era ropa vieja y usada, pero se veía con estilo y estaba limpia.

Había tenido tantas dudas acerca de esto. Se lo había preguntado una y otra vez y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: era lo mejor que podía hacer. A ratos, una voz en su mente le decía que era una mala idea, que mejor se quedara donde estaba. Le repetía una y otra vez que fracasaría en Liverpool como había fracasado en otras partes.

Pero, de una forma que no lograba comprender del todo, Darcy se sintió cómodo. No recordaba haberse sentido así en ningún otro lugar (con la excepción de Pemberley, pero aún así era algo diferente). No se parecía en nada al mundo en que había crecido por tantos años. Era distinto.

Distinto e interesante. Bingley podría tener razón; quizás podría volver a componer y escribir canciones. Tal vez, irse de Oxford no había sido un error después de todo.

Estaba donde debía estar. De eso estaba seguro.

—¿Te parece si entramos a ese café? —preguntó Bingley, señalando uno que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

Su amigo asintió y sonrió.

Liverpool no estaba tan mal. No pensaba volver atrás.

* * *

_Primero que nada, si van a Liverpool, no se gasten buscando la calle Harrison: es un invento mío para homenajear al señor George Harrison cuando se acaban de cumplir once años de su muerte y que era (como los otros tres) originario de Liverpool.  
_

_Lo segundo, esta es la última viñeta de la historia oficial: ¿se pueden imaginar a quién conocerán al entrar a ese café? De hecho, es justo ahí cuando empieza la otra historia. (Por cierto, tendrán que esperar un poco para leer esa historia porque aún estoy trabajando en la estructura y en algunos detalles, pero espero poder empezar a subirla en Enero).  
_

_Y lo tercero: ¿recuerdan que hace unos capítulos dije que haría un sorteo para que una de ustedes eligiera una canción? Pues ya lo hice con los nombres de todos quienes dejaron reviews firmados (lo siento por quienes escriben como invitados) y la seleccionada fue: **maitam**. Me comunicaré por MP contigo para que me digas qué canción quieres. Recuerda que el requisito es que sea de una banda que haya empezado su actividad a más tardar en los años noventa.  
_

_¡Muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado reviews, a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y a los que leen desde las sombras!  
Ha sido un placer.  
_

_¡Nos vemos en el bonus-track!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	12. Bonus track

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Uf, sé que me he tardado mucho en terminar esto. Pero ya tengo aquí el bonus track, dedicado a maitam e inspirado en la canción "Can't take my eyes off of you" de Frankie Valli en la versión de la banda Muse. Técnicamente la canción está en el período de las otras canciones (es de 1967), aunque la banda no. Igual, soy la autora y yo decido. Además, la canción fue cantada por Heath Ledger en la comedia adolescente "10 things I hate about you", que es una de mis películas preferidas.  
_

_Ya, no me enrollo más. Los dejo con el capítulo.  
_

**Bonus track: No puedo dejar de mirarte**

Ahí está. La chica que lleva semanas acaparando sus pensamientos. ¿Quién se cree?

Darcy arruga el ceño y seca un vaso antes de dejarlo sobre la barra. Masculla una maldición por lo bajo al ver quién está al lado de la joven. Tiene que sacársela de la cabeza. Porque no es sólo que Bennet sea jodidamente guapa e inteligente. Ella también lo odia. Es cosa de ver cómo lo mira con las cejas fruncidas y el sarcasmo que usa cada vez que habla con él. Por más que Charles jure y rejure que ella es simpática, Darcy sólo ve una chica borde y desagradable. Al menos Jane pone buena cara y sabe ser amable.

Lleva los últimos cinco minutos mirándola como un lelo y lo sabe. Es que por alguna razón que quizás nunca entenderá, ella lo atrae más de la cuenta.

Se odia por ser tan débil. ¡Mira que caer por unos ojos, por muy bonitos que sean! Además, esa chica está loca. ¿A quién se le ocurre tratar de salvar una horrenda fábrica abandonada? Vale, que ahí hacen presentaciones artísticas, pero tampoco es la gran cosa. Decididamente la chica tiene un problema. Eso de ser una defensora de las causas perdidas es una ridiculez adolescente. Lo que ella tiene que hacer es madurar y asumir que no siempre puede tener todo lo que quiera.

Pero, además de loca, Bennet es muy inteligente. Darcy lo ha podido comprobar en sus muchas conversaciones con ella. Forzadas, por supuesto. Es la desventaja que tiene que su mejor amigo y compañero de piso esté saliendo con la hermana de la mujer que lo odia y lo desprecia por… la verdad es que no tiene muy claro qué hizo para ganarse la desaprobación de la joven.

Pero lo peor de todo es que no puede dejar de mirarla.

Sabe que ella no lo aguanta ni por accidente y que ciertamente preferiría hacer cualquier cosa antes de hablar con él. Y sabe que ella está saliendo con el cabrón de Wickham. Tiene más que claro que Elizabeth Bennet no es para él. Porque por muy guapa e inteligente que sea, ella lo odia. Y a él tampoco lo cae bien. O al menos eso es lo que se ha dicho una y otra vez desde que la conoció.

Pero aún así, no puede dejar de mirarla.

Lo de que no le cae bien es una mentira como una casa, pero Darcy no se lo admitiría ni a su sombra. Las mejores conversaciones de su vida las ha tenido con ella, pero eso tampoco se lo admitirá a ningún ser viviente. Porque da lo mismo. Si al menos supiera qué hizo para Lizzie (¿en qué momento dejó de ser Bennet?) lo odiara tanto podría buscar una forma de cambiar su mala opinión de él.

Maldice nuevamente a su tontería y estupidez. Y a lo que sea que hace que se quede mirándola a cada momento. Apenas logra despegar su mirada de la figura de la chica, pareciera que un imán irresistible vuelve a atraerla hacia ella.

Menudo desastre.

Darcy acaba de darse cuenta de que se siente atraído por una chica que lo odia. Y que sale con su peor enemigo.

Está metido hasta el cuello, pero no quiere salir.

Quiere quedase mirándola eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el bonus track. Cronológicamente, esto estaría en la primera mitad del fic que tengo pensado para ir después de este. Ahora, lamento decir que probablemente atrasaré la publicación de este hasta marzo. La razón es simple: a mí me gusta subir los longfics cuando tengo al menos la mitad escrita. Y entre una cosa y otra, no he avanzado tanto como me gustaría. De verdad lo siento, pero la vida ataca cuando uno menos se lo espera._**  
**

_En fin, dejo de enrollarme. Me ha encantado escribir esto, en serio. Gracias especiales a **maitam**, **maritza chan**, **Escristora**, **Herms P**, **lucecita11**, **Vct**, **neska-polita**, **I-love-the-Sweet-Irony** y **Lady Evy** por sus reviews. También a los que dejaron reviews anónimos, pero no puedo poner Y a **ScarlettCullen**, **k.m.g.c**, **Salome Taisho**, **amescasso **y ** .98928**, por las alertas y favoritos. ¡Gracias totales!  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
